This invention relates to a plastics tube having a generally rectangular shape produced by blow molding. More particularly this invention relates to a plastic tube having a main section which has an essentially constant cross-section over its length, at the front end of which there is a tubular opening section with a smaller diameter than the main section and which converges at the rear end to an essentially straight end edge, which edge lies in a plane which runs through the central longitudinal axis of the main section and which end edge lies within the enveloping curve of the outer surface of the walls of the main section.
Plastic tubes of this kind are used for example for skin creams and the like. The main section of these prior art tubes has an oval or somewhat circular cross-section and can be relatively easily pressed together to thus discharge the contents of the tube through the opening in the top part of the tube. A deformation is also possible by pressing together the waft areas which converge to the end edge.
These known plastic tubes are packaged for transport and for shop display in single cartons which have printed on them all sorts of information about the contents of the carton or tube. The cartons also protect the enclosed plastic tube against damage and form a shape conducive for a large number of plastic tubes to be combined to form a shape which allows a large number of plastic tubes to be combined to form a larger package in which the individual cartons can lie flat against one another and thus allow a surrounding box to be tightly filled.
Thus, while the usual flat stacking of cartons, each containing a tube, within a box leads to easily handled packaging which protects the tubes satisfactorily against damage, the need to pack every single tube in a corresponding carton is a considerable cost factor. A further consequence is that the cartons also lead to disposal problems or to environmental pollution for consumers.
The aim of this invention is to provide a tube which can be tightly packed without using a carton which envelops it, and which in particular allows a substantial number of identical tubes to be combined to form a satisfactorily transportable package.